


inscribere

by general_jinjur (jinjurly)



Category: Bandom
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjurly/pseuds/general_jinjur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a complementary work created for the second wave of bandom big bang 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inscribere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gold Sharpie Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752260) by [phylocalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist). 



[ ](http://8tracks.com/falterer/inscribere)

i was so charmed by this fic, and really pleased that i got the chance to create a mix for it! somehow i managed to cobble together the mix entirely from gerard's point of view, and that made it remarkably easy to follow the beats of the story with the beats of the mix. none of my choices are very literal, but: resentment, fascination, more resentment, fixation, confusion, attraction, avoidance, more confusion, more attraction, and finally - happiness. <3

[download the whole mix by clicking here](http://jinjurly.com/inscribere%20mix.zip); [click here or on the image above to stream at 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/falterer/inscribere).

 

Why Do You Hate Me? - Marmozets  
New Skin - Torres  
Don't Waste Your Love on Me - This is Ivy League  
I Just Can't Be Happy Today - The Damned  
A Question Mark - Elliott Smith  
I Stare at Floors - Protomartyr  
Are You Kissing Anyone? - Saturday Looks Good To Me  
Nobody Asked Me (If I Was Okay) - Sky Ferreira  
Stockholm Syndrome - Muse  
Wait, Wait - Lightning Love  
Salty Sweet - MS MR  
You! Me! Dancing! - Los Campesinos!  
Skin Receiver - Melissa Auf der Maur  
Silent Treatment - The Joy Formidable  
Cherry Chapstick - Yo La Tengo  
Rockers to Swallow - Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
Hounds of Love - The Futureheads  
Kissability - Sonic Youth  
Ring Pop - Saves the Day  
Morning Coffee - Cumulus


End file.
